Chakra Workshop
Chakras are energy centers in your auric field and as such are the gateway into your whole body and aura. 'Chakra' is the Sanskrit word for wheel, and this is one way of visualising your chakras and how they work. Imagine that when they are in balance, they spin smoothly drawing in positive, white light energy and sending out negative energy. We have seven major chakras in our bodily auric field. ROOT OR BASE This is located actually just beneath your genitals and between your legs. It governs life force, blood, circulation, grounding, courage, strength and vitality. It's the only chakra to point downwards rather than outwards. SACRAL This is located just beneath your navel. It governs sexuality, sexual organs, fluid functions, reproduction, friends and friendships, and sociability. SOLAR PLEXUS This is located just above your navel. It governs your point of balance - when we say we feel balanced and centered our solar plexus is working well. It also governs levels of energy, happiness, abundance and flow of chi. HEART This is truly your center and is sometimes called the heart center, located over your physical heart. It governs heartache and love alike, as well as chest afflictions, aches and pains around the neck and shoulders, problems with the physical heart and lungs, stress and anxiety. THROAT This is located at the base of your physical throat and governs communication, creativity, the physical throat, sinus problems, laryngitis, etc. Working with the throat chakra can also increase your ability to channel and help you speak your truth. THIRD EYE This is really your spiritual center. Located in between your physical eyes and many believe we also have a fourth, fifth, sixth and even more spiritual/inner eyes. It governs your spirituality and spiritual vision and psychic ability, as well as headaches, concentration, migraine, depression, insomnia and nightmares. CROWN This is the point of divine connection. It's the gateway to your upper chakras and located at the center point of the top of your head. It's the only chakra to point upwards rather than outwards, and receives Divine energy. It governs your spiritual connection and faith as well as mental agility and intelligence. Other Chakras We have many other chakras, for example in the palms of our hands, an 'immune' chakra between the heart and throat chakra, and many chakras extending up and down through our energy fields, the first below the base being the earth star chakra and the first above being the soul star chakra which we are able to work with as we may sometimes 'feel' them within our auras when not extended. Further Information Some people can *see* auras and chakras, but if you can't you can still work on them and heal and develop them. Visualisation is a powerful tool, as is sensing and feeling to diagnose ruptures or problems. You can also work with energies associated to each chakra or ask for angel healing on your chakras. The principle behind forms of energy healing using chakras is that the etheric body/aura forms the blueprint for our physical reality. Problems can extend into major physical problems, so why not tackle such dis-ease at its source? Category:Chakras Category:Workshop